BitterSweet
by JessicaOlivera
Summary: Una historia sobre la encantadora Angela y el Rebelde Paul. Una guerra entre licantropos y vampiros.. pero que ganan? La exquisita sangre de Ang. AU, M para futuros lemmons.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola!

Bueno pues este es mi primer fic ;D

Decidi hacerlo sobre Angela Weber porque siento que casi no

le meten importancia en la saga y para mi es la mejor.

Espero que sean amables conmigo al momento de dejar reviews xD

pero si les agradeceria que me pusieran criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS :3

Aclaracion:

AMO a Christian Serratos pero simplemente siento que Catherine Harwicke no

planto bien la imagen que puso Stephanie Meyer asi que decidi que MI Angela

sera la actriz... Carlie Casey! No es muy conocida pero me parecio que tenia una

imagen amable y sincera. Tambien Stephanie plantea que Ang es muy alta..

pero yo la pondre de unos 1.67 (ella en realidad mide alrededor de 1.80) :3.

Advertencia:

Este fic es M, asi que pondre lemmons (muchos xD), se hablara con groseria y habra violencia (tambien mucha)..

Ya dicho esto basta de habladeras y que empiece lo bueno!...

Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo! :D

**Capitulo No.1**

**11 de Noviembre de 1994**

Mami! Dejame salir un ratito, solo me sentare en mi columpio, si?.- Dijo una pequeña Angela Weber.

Ok, mi Angel, pero solo 5 minutos, la cena esta casi lista.- Respondió su mamá dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Angela se dirigio a la puerta dando pequeños saltitos mientras se ponia sus guantes y su gorrito ya que era una fria noche

de otoño. Abrio con cuidado la puerta de la parte de atras y se dirigio a su columpio, se sento en el y comenzo

a balancearse lentamente, dirigio su mirada hacia el cielo hasta que escucho un ruido, no, mas bien eran unos

gruiñidos y varios gritos, asi que su curiosidad gano, detuvo el columpio y camino despacio

hasta los ruidos, que cada vez se adentraban mas al bosque.

Derrepente sintio un frio repentino pero eso no la distrajo y entonces descubrio de donde eran los sonidos...

Nada mas que 6 lobos gigantes devorando personas... personas...

Angela se quedo en estado de shock y vio como los lobos se miraban entre ellos durante unos segundos y despues los

vio venir hacia ella, agiles y veloces.

Se abalanzaron contra ella y empezaron a tironearla de la ropa haciendola caer mientras se quedaba mirando hacia un punto fijo...

Los lobos siguieron con lo suyo y sintio como se desgarro su abrigo afelpado con todo y su blusa. Sintio un dolor desgarrante,

un lobo le habia mordido en la parte derecha de su abdomen y no pudo hacer nada... ni gritar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era... Luna Llena

igual que hace 4 años... 4 años en su cumpleaños, en Luna Llena.

**Flashback...**

Una Angela de 4 años celebraba alegremente su cumpleaños con sus padres, la estaba pasando de maravilla.. comiendo pastel,

abriendo sus regalos y recibiendo todo el amor de sus padres hasta que llego la hora de dormir, cada dia seguia teniendo la misma

pesadilla... una manada de lobos enormes y unas personas muy palidas con unos grandes colmillos.

Ella simplemente no dejaba de soñar esa terrible pesadilla.

Y en ese dia no seria la excepcion, pero lo que no penso es que esa pesadilla llegaria demasiado lejos... seria demasiado real.

Ang no se dio cuenta que su sueño la estaba controlando, asi que su cuerpo se paro de la cama calientita y salio de su cuarto aun con los

ojos cerrados, bajo las escaleras y por la puerta de atras salio mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar sin darse cuenta y sin la mas

minima idea de los que estaba haciendo.

Se dirigio al bosque con pasos lentos y con su largo cabello castaño moviendose con el viento.

Derrepente se paro en medio de un claro de pastos verdes y abrio los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Tenia los labios un poco morados a causa del frio y su pequeña nariz roja.

Miro hacia todas direcciones pero no habia nadie hasta que sintio un aliento sobre su cabello, ella volteo rapidamente y se

encontro con un hombre muy palido y con los ojos rojos con una media sonrisa ardonando su rostro.

Hola mi pequeña Angela.-Dijo el extraño mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

Quien es usted?.-Pregunto titiritiando.

Eso no importa mas, querida. Todo estara bien ahora, asi que te pido que quites esa hermosa cabellera tuya y me muestres tu cuello...

Angela empezo a retroceder con miedo y el solo sonrio mas mientras seguia cada uno de sus pasos.

El extraño se harto del juego y la agarro fuertemente inmovilizandola con los brazos y ella pudo ver como unos largos colmillos

descendian de su boca, la pequeña trato con todas sus fueras soltarse pero el la sujetaba mas fuerte y vio como se acercaba

a su oido.-Esto te va a doler solo un poco.-Dijo mirandola.

Ella cerro fuertemente sus ojos pero sintio como la soltaban abruptamente y eso la hizo caer aparatosamente a suelo...

ella trato de pararse mero un perro gigante se acerco a ella y la olisqueo el cuello para despues mirarla fijamente.

El lobo le mostro sus dientes afilados para luego acercarce a su muñeca y mordisquearla fuertemente.

Angela grito con todas sus fuerzas pero todo empeoro, 2 vampiros mas se reunian con el anterios y 5 lobos hacian lo mismo.

El lobo la solto y se dirigio con los de su especie y mientras ella se sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca iniciaba una batalla campal

entre lobos y vampiros.

Ella no comprendia nada de lo que estaba pasando, se empezo a marear y vio a un lobo de color gris que se acercaba rapidamente a ella

y se transformaba en humano... lo ultimo que recordo fueron sus ojos.. sus hermosos ojos colos cafe.

**End Flashback**

Angela desperto de aquel trance y vio que estaba sola... sola y con una herida justamente como hace 4 años.

Sintio como su sangre se pegaba a lo que hace unos momento era ropa y como el frio inundo todo su cuerpo.

Se paro lentamente mientras se sujetaba fuertemente su herida que al parecer no era tan profunda.

Camino con gran esfuerzo y algo la paralizo... vio a aquel hombre que la habia salvado una vez... si era el...

Ella trato de llamarlo pero no le salia la voz asi que solamente se miraron por unos minutos, sintiendo como un sentimiento extraño crecia en ella.

El le devolvio la mirada pero despues de un rato le dio la espalda y se marcho...

Ang se dirigio a su casa y vio como varias patrullas estaban fuera de su casa y vio a su mamá llorando histericamente y a su papá hablando

con unos policias.

Se acerco a pequeños pasos hacias su madre y ella comenzo a llorar mas fuerte mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas con

su tono de voz preocupado y angustiado, sintio el calido abrazo de su papá quien daba un suspiro de alivio.

Ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta de que tenia una herida hasta que la abrazaron mas fuerte y ella solto un alarido...

Mi Angel! pero que te paso!.-Dijo su mamá mientras trataba de revisar su herida.- Philip! La tenemos que enviar al hospital...

**PRESENTE...**

**Ang POV**

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblo llamado Forks

donde llueve mas que en cualquier otro sitio en los Estados Unidos y cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece nublado.

Desde pequeña Forks siempre fue mi hogar, ese lugar tan frio y misterioso.

Despues de haberme duchado y alistado para ir a la escuela baje las escaleras de mi casa y vi a mis 2 hermanitos sentados

y desayunando mientras se hacian bromas el uno al otro.

Les bese a la coronilla a ambos a modo de buenos dias y mientras iba saliendo de la casa escucho un "Buen Dia Annng!" a lo que sonrei y

se metio a mi mazda 5 color rojo y lo prendia.

Baje la ventanilla como lo hacia todos los dias y esperaba a mi madre salir por el portico para que me deseara buen dia.

Angela, se precavida, cuidado al regresar!.-Dijo mientras me pelliscaba mi mejilla.-Te amo con todo mi corazon.- La escuche decir y le respondi con

un igual.

Subi la ventanilla y me dirigi hacia la escuela...

Espero que les haya gustado!

El proximo cap sera el POV de Paul!

Y sabremos uno que otro secreto licantropico! xD

Espero con ansias sus reviews!

Hasta la proxima!


	2. Capitulo 2 Linger

**Capitulo No. 2**

_"Linger"_

**Angela's POV**

Subi la ventanilla y me dirigi hacia la escuela...

...O...

Llegue a la escuela rapidamente, asi que me dio tiempo de leer un rato hasta que sentí que alguien golpeaba la ventanilla de mi auto tímidamente.

Levante mi mirada y vi a una chica con ojos marrones semejantes al chocolate, cabello castaño obscuro con algunos destellos rojizos que supuse que a la luz

del sol se notarían más.

Baje la ventanilla y note como estaba temblando suavemente.-"Di.. disculpa, sabe..es donde esta el sa..alon G14?*****".

"Oh... de casualidad te toca Biología?"

"Emmm... si".-Titubeo.

"A mi también, asi que no te preocupes".-Sonreí.-"Por cierto me llamo Angela Weber."

"Y yo Bella... Bella Swan, muchas gracias"

"No hay de que"

Subi la ventanilla y sali de mi coche mientras tomaba mi mochila.

Encendí la alarma del auto y empezamos a caminar a la par sin decir nada hasta que empezamos a hacernos preguntas sin importancia.

Sentí como mis manos se empezaron a acalorar a causa de mis guantes extremadamente afelpados que mi abuela me había

regalado así que me los quite despreocupadamente y note como Bella miraba fijamente mi cicatriz en la muñeca, la cicatriz de la

mordida.

"Oh.. que fea cicatriz.. discúlpame, no quería... ".-Dijo enseguida mientras se sonrosaba.

Tire de mi manga para cubrirla.-"No te preocupes, no es nada, solo me rasguñe cuando era pequeña".- Respondí torpemente.

Pude ver a Bella visiblemente apenada mientras retomábamos nuestro camino y llegamos al salon G14 para tomar nuestra clase de Biología.

Llegamos justo antes de que el Sr. Banner cerrara la puerta.

Al entrar vi a Harley, mi compañera de mesa, una chica con una graciosa cara de bebe, enormes ojos azules y un largo cabello negro azabache.

Harley siempre fue mi mejor amiga y lo mas importante.. compartíamos el mismo amor por los lobos.

Vi como me saludaba con la mano animadamente y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, me dirigi rapidamente mientras

el Sr. Banner le asignaba a Bella el único lugar libre.. al lado de Edward Cullen.

Desde que entre en la preparatoria de Forks nunca le dirigi la palabra a ninguno de los Cullens, pero siempre a lo

largo del día sentía todas sus miradas, pero la mirada que más destacaba era la de Edward, sentía su mirada como

si me traspasaba, como si hurgara dentro de mi pero lo peor de todo es que sentía que lo conocía.

Lo mire fijamente.- "De donde te he visto?".- Pense.

El volteo y me dedico una enigmática y burlona sonrisa.

Rápidamente baje mi mirada, un poco ruborizada de que me viera mirándolo.

Nada importante transcurrió en la clase excepto que el Sr. Banner nos llamo la atencion infinidad de veces ya que al

ser otoño los lobos empezaban a dejarse ver mas los bosques y como el otro amor de Harley aparte de los lobos era

la fotografía, me enseñaba las nuevas fotos que había tomado con su enorme cámara profesional.

Pero derrepente sentí mi corazón acelerarse al ver la foto de aquel lobo color gris... era mi lobo.

Sentí de nuevo la mirada de Edward pero ahora mas penetrante, rogué a todos los Dioses a que acabara la clase y

al parecer me escucharon ya que enseguida escuche el timbre que finalizaba las clases.

Tome rápidamente mis cosas y espere a que Harley hiciera lo mismo con las suyas, mientras me dirigía con Bella y

note que Edward se había esfumado como usualmente lo hacia.

La pobre de Bella se veía incomoda y pareció verse aliviada cuando me acerque a ella.- "Como te fue con tu compañero de mesa?"

"Emm... no se si hice algo malo pero me miro toda la clase como si le hubiera enterrado un lápiz en la muñeca"

"No te preocupes, te llegas a acostumbrar".- Dijo Harley acercándose con una enorme sonrisa.- "Me llamo Harley Bower, mucho gusto".

"Y yo Bella... Bella Swan"

Dicho esto las tres nos dirigimos hacia nuestras siguientes clases, Literatura con Manson, Historia con Jefferson y Trigonometria con Varner.

Ya para el receso nos conocimos un poco mas.

Caminamos despreocupadamente hacia la cafetería y hablamos divertidamente hasta que me pareció ver algo de

reojo, en el marco de la ventana camino a la cafetería, voltee rápidamente y me di cuenta que era ese chico... ese chico de ojos color café.

Me dedico una media sonrisa y mientras se marchaba vi que no llevaba camisa, asi que inmediatamente me sonrose y sonreí tontamente.

Note como Bella y Harley me miraban fijamente ya que estaba parada en medio de los lockers.

"Emm.. Ang, estas bien?".- Me pregunto Harley.

"Si, perdón chicas"

Retomamos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería y nos sentamos donde estaban Jessica, Mike, Eric y Lauren.

Note como Bella miraba repetidas veces hacia la mesa de a los Cullens y le pregunto a Jessica sus nombres.

Jessica inicio su parloteo, asi que Harley y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco y ella me siguió enseñando las fotos de los lobos.

Sentí las miradas de los Cullens parecida a la que Edward me había dado en Biología, asi que trate de ignorarlos.

Después del almuerzo tuvimos la ultima clase: Educacion Fisica, Bella y yo eramos demasiado malas en Volleyball a

diferencia de Harley , quien era la capitana de no solo de el equipo de Volley, sino también del equipo de porristas

en el cual yo también estaba y era co-capitana. Al termino de la clase salí con un tobillo torcido y un pequeño moretón en mi

mejilla.

Después de darnos una ducha en el gimnasio de la escuela, nos dirigimos hacia nuestros lockers y tomamos un par de cosas para

después ir al estacionamiento.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos autos y nos despedimos con un Adiós y un "Te llamo, Angie!" de Harley.

Prendí mi auto e inmediatamente puse mi disco de The Cranberries.

Conduci alegremente y cantando en algunas partes, más aun cuando empezó la canción de "Linger".

Al terminar la canción llegue a mi casa y en cuanto entre fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y vi una nota en el refrigerador.

"Angie

Tu papá y yo fuimos a una junta de pastores en Vancouver,

llegaremos alrededor de las 10.

Isaac y Joshua fueron con los abuelos asi que hoy no los tendrás que recoger.

Con amor,

Mamá"

Después de leer la nota, me hice mi sándwich y subí a mi habitación, deje mi mochila a lado de mi cama y me senté

enfrente de mi pequeño escritorio dejando el sándwich a un lado, saque mi libro de trigonometria y empece a hacer la tarea, sentí

como empece a cerrar lentamente los ojos y cai dormida.

...O...

**Paul's POV**

Mi miserable vida comenzó con el alcoholismo de aquel hijo de puta... aquel que se hacia llamar mi padre, el cobarde

huyo cuando solo tenia 8... dejándonos solos a mi madre y a mi, no hasta que algunos meses después la

depresión la mato, y me quede solo... ja! como si no lo hubiera estado nunca.

Desde ese entonces tuve que arreglármelas solo, teniendo pequeños empleos en la reserva y ropa de segunda

mano que me regalaba Amelia, la madre del chico mayor de la reserva, Sam Uley.

La Sra. Uley era como mi segunda madre, me guardaba un pequeño lugar en su hogar que servia como mi

habitación y me proporcionaba comida a diario, era como si me hubieran adoptado, por fin me sentía querido.

Sam me llevaba 3 años de diferencia pero eso no evitaba que fuéramos grandes amigos, casi hermanos y siempre estabamos juntos.

Un día de otoño, la Sra. Uley nos mando a Forks para comprar algunas cosas que en la reserva no había, asi que

Sam y yo cruzamos el bosque para llegar mas rápido mientras nos hacíamos bromas y reíamos juntos.

Mientras seguíamos caminando escuchamos algo parecido a un rugido y después un desgarrador grito que parecía

ser el de una mujer, los dos nos miramos y no dudamos en ayudar a la mujer pero al tratar de encontrarla ya no

estaba, solo se encontraba un gran charco de sangre sobre las hojas otoñales.

Escuchamos como alguien corría alrededor de nosotros mientras se reía burlonamente, asi que Sam y yo al parecer pensamos lo mismo: Huir de ese lugar.

Corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas mientras sentíamos que ese extraño nos seguía, nos estaba pisando los

talones y derrepente escuchamos otro gruñido pero este sonó mas animal, volteé mi cara para visualizar de donde

había venido el sonido pero solo vi como un lobo enorme salia de entre los arboles y se dirigía al extraño.

Vimos como se estaba desencadenando una pelea entre ellos dos, mientras sentía como Sam empezó a correr de nuevo pero yo

me quede estático.

"Paul! Deprisa!".-Grito Sam.- "No me escuchas?!"

Pero si que lo escuchaba, Sam se acerco a mi rápidamente y me jalo para que huyéramos pero era como si mis pies estuvieran pegados a la tierra otoñal del bosque.

Sentí la mirada del lobo y vi que su hocico estaba lleno de sangre y que el extraño había muerto.

El lobo se acerco lentamente hacia nosotros y vi como se abalanzo contra Sam y le dio una mordida cerca del cuello,

por lo que yo trate de tirar con todas mis fuerzas pero era imposible, el lobo ahora se acerco hacia mi y sentí como me mordió en el mismo lugar que a Sam.

El dolor era tan insoportable que mi grito se unió al de Sam.

Trate de detener la hemorragia con mis dos manos pero sentí como mi vista se nublada y lo ultimo que alcance a ver

fue que el lobo se transformaba en humano... en una persona.

...O...

Cuando abrí mis ojos no pude evitar pensar que había muerto, pero al instante descarte esa opción ya que podía sentir la tierra y

las hojas de otoño entre mis dedos, los cuales estaban entumecidos. De inmediato recordé que no estaba solo la ultima vez que

estuve consciente, me incorpore de inmediato a un velocidad que me sorprendió pero no le tome importancia en el momento.

Cuando note a Sam tirado a unos cuantos metros, grite su nombre por mera inercia, pero era obvio que no reaccionaria.

Me acerque a el y alguien dijo.- "No lo toques".

Gire rápidamente para encontrarme con el extraño quien me miraba con ojos curiosos.

"De seguro te estarás preguntando ¿Quien es el?".- Se acerco lentamente hacia mi.-"Bueno amigo mio, mi nombre es Henry, soy un hombre lobo y soy tu líder"

"¿ Líder? ¿De que rayos esta hablando? ¿Y que le hizo a Sam!?"

"Samuel despertara en unos minutos, no te preocupes y respecto a lo otro ustedes van a ser hombres lobo como yo"

"¿Que?"

"Los fríos llegaran en invierno y tu deber sera proteger a la gente de la reserva y a la de Forks"

"¿Los fríos?"

Escuche como crujieron algunas hojas y note como Sam se estaba moviendo, se paro lentamente y note que estaba un poco mas alto.

"¿Quien es el?".- Pregunto Sam.

Nuestro "líder" sonrió y empezó a relatarle lo que me había dicho a mi.

"Los frios son nuestros enemigos naturales, lo que ustedes vieron era uno"

"Pero esa persona se comió a alguien"

"Eso no es una persona Samuel, al igual que nosotros.. nosotros también somos animales"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Al transformarnos en lobos, nuestra única comida es la sangre... sangre humana"

No pude evitar sentirme asqueado y note que a Sam le pasaba lo mismo.

"Yo no me comeré a una persona, ni siendo lobo, ni siendo nada"

"Créeme Paul, ahora dirás eso, pero cuando seas un lobo no te importara."

"¿Porque rayos nos hiciste esto?".- Dije acercándome a el.

"Por que ustedes son los mayores de la reserva"

"¿¡Mayores?! Paul tiene 10 y yo 13, como se supone que protejamos a una tribu nosotros nada mas?".- Exclamo Sam.

"No estamos solos, acompáñenme".

"Yo no iré contigo".- Dije.

"Como tu creador... te lo ordeno"

Note como Sam estaba ya de su lado, mirándome.

Mi cuerpo cedió y los 3 nos internamos en medio del bosque.

Caminamos hasta una cabaña y note que habia 3 personas adentro de ella.

"Adelante".- Dije Henry abriéndonos la puerta.

"Si! Ya llegaron los nuevos!".- Grito un hombre, escuche crujir el suelo de madera y unos segundos después un hombre de cabello negro y piel morena apareció enfrente mio.

"Hola ¿Que tal? Mi nombre es David".- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Note más pasos y ahora una mujer con el cabello castaño y ojos color miel entro en donde estábamos -"Hola mucho justo mi nombre es Mina, es un gusto que se unan a la

familia".

"¿Familia? Ja. Yo nunca he tenido familia".- Pensé amargamente y note que alguien me miraba, dirigí mi vista hacia aquella persona.

Era un hombre de gran altura y con una larga cicatriz en la mejilla.- "Oh, y el es Rashka".- Escuche decir a Mina.

"Bueno ya que todos se han presentado, Mina, David y Rashka ellos 2 son Sam y Paul".-Dijo Henry.- "Y este es su nuevo hogar".

"¿Hogar? Nosotros ya tenemos un hogar".- Exclamo Sam.

"Samuel lamento decirte esto pero a todas las mujeres, incluyendo a tu madre las llevaron a nuestra reserva vecina, al otro lado de Forks"

"Los fríos llegaran en unas cuantas semanas y por eso las trasladamos allá".-Dijo David.

"Ahora... amm, les mostrare sus cuartos, siganme chicos".-Dijo Mina después de un largo silencio incomodo.

Subió las escaleras y Sam y yo la seguimos.

No me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era esa cabaña hasta que vi que tenia alrededor de 7 habitaciones.

"Sam, esta es la tuya".-Dijo Mina mientras abría la puerta y dejaba ver una habitación sin pintar.-"La puedes pintar y decorar a tu gusto, mañana viajaremos a Port Angeles a

comprar pintura y lo que ustedes necesiten".

Sam me miro mientras entraba a el cuarto y cerraba la puerta. Lo comprendía, a lo mejor y nunca veria a su madre de nuevo.

Mina y yo seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la ultima habitación.

"Esta es tu habitación Paul".-Dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

Suspire y abrí la puerta. Mi habitación tenia una enorme ventana donde se veía perfectamente el bosque y una cama King Size

para mi solo.

Al ver la cama no pude evitar acostarme mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo cansado y agotado, cerré mis ojos y dormí.

...O...

Al abrir los ojos note que era de día por lo que me pare de la cama y olfateé un agradable olor a huevos con tocino.

Salí de mi cuarto y camine hasta el cuarto de Sam. Toque varias veces pero no contesto, asi que baje y seguí el olor.

Llegue a una enorme cocina con un refrigerador tamaño industrial y me encontré a Sam sentado junto con David platicando

animadamente y a Mina cocinando en una sarten gigante mientras tarareaba una canción. Me senté a lado de Sam y me saludo

con un "Buenos Dias".

"El desayuno estará en unos segundos chicos, no se desesperen".- Dijo Mina en tono alegre.

Al cabo de un rato tenia enfrente de mi un enorme plato con una gran cantidad de huevos con tocino y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Empece a comer y maldita Mina, era una cocinera excelente, seguí comiendo y Sam me incluyo en su platica con David.

"... Y entonces que caigo del barranco y note como Henry, en forma de lobo claro, se acercaba a mi y me mordía..."

Siguió contando su historia hasta que note un incomodo dolor en mi estomago, me levante para ir hacia el baño pero me

derrumbe y note como todos se ponían a mi alrededor.

Mina tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y note como Henry llegaba a la cocina.

"Henry, esta ardiendo!".- Dijo una asustada Mina.

"Se va a transformar, sáquenlo por la puerta de atrás"

Comencé a vomitar y note como alguien me cargaba y me llevaba hasta afuera, sentí como mi piel empezaba a estirarse mientras

me dejaban en el suelo.

Mi ropa empezó a romperse y todo en mi interior empezó a crecer rápidamente.

Gemí de dolor al escuchar tronar mis huesos y no pude evitar ponerme en cuatro patas, mis manos cambiaban por unas alargadas

patas y unos instantes después me derrumbe.

...O...

Desperté acostado en el sofá con una pequeña compresa fría en mi frente, trate de pararme pero sentí la delicada mano de Mina en mi pecho.

"Recuéstate Paul, lo hiciste muy bien".- Me dedico una sonrisa.

"Si Paul, lo hiciste de maravilla, al igual que Sam".- Dijo David.-"Se transformo por primera vez en la mañana, cuando estabas dormido"

Voltee mi cara hacia Sam y vi que me sonreía.

"Te recuperaras en un rato, en media hora nos vamos a Port Angeles para comprar las cosas".

Después de media hora ya me sentía de maravilla aunque con un dolor leve en mis articulaciones.

Salimos por la puerta de atrás y vi 2 pickups, una negra y la otra gris.

"Sam y yo iremos en la negra y Paul y Mina iran en la gris, de acuerdo?".- Dijo David con entusiasmo.

Todos respondimos con un de acuerdo y nos subimos a los respectivos autos.

Llegamos al cabo de 50 minutos y enseguida nos dirigimos a un Ikea.

Compramos pintura azul pálido para mi cuarto y un café tierra para el cuarto de Sam.

También compramos 2 armarios, cortinas y para mi un enorme escritorio.

Pusimos las cosas en la parte trasera de las pick ups y nos dirigimos a comprar ropa ya que, aunque Mina lavo nuestra ropa

manchada de sangre, no teníamos ninguna otra prenda, así que salimos con varias bolsas de distintos tamaños.

Regresamos a la casa y nos pusimos a acomodar todo en la sala ya que era un poco tarde para empezar a pintar los cuartos.

Nos sentamos agotados en los sillones después de un largo dia de compras, cosa que yo aborrecía.

"Chicos, prepare una fogata en la parte de atrás, los espero afuera"

"Pff... reunión".- Dijo David con un resoplido y se incorporo del sillón, le siguió Mina y por ultimo Sam y yo.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de atrás y vimos una fogata y algunos troncos acomodados alrededor de ella.

"El motivo de la reunión..."

"¿No falta Rashka?".- Pregunto Sam.

"El nunca asiste a las reuniones, lo que tiene que decir Henry se lo dice por separado y después se queda encerrado en su cuarto".- Respondió David.

"Como iba diciendo".- Continuo Henry.-"Mañana comenzaran los entrenamientos y también las clases. Mina se encargara de Literatura y Arte,

David de Biología y Matemáticas y yo de Física y entrenamientos de combate basico"

"No creían que dejarían de estudiar, verdad?".- Dijo David burlonamente.

"Fin de la reunión".- Henry se paro y se metió a la casa, yo iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que Mina me detuvo.

"Paul, todavía faltan los malvaviscos!"

"Si! Vuélvete a sentar".-Dijo David.

Lo obedecí y empezamos a platicar, ya pasada la medianoche, apagamos la fogata y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

...O...

Pasaron los años y Sam y yo teníamos 12 y 15 respectivamente. Pero nuestros cuerpos nos hacían ver de alguien mayor,

parecíamos de unos 18 años, empezamos a hacer rondas por el perímetro de Forks y de la reserva.

Después de varios inviernos enfrentando a los caras pálida estábamos perfectamente entrenados gracias a Henry y en parte

gracias a David, que me enseño un poco de box, el cual me servia como hobby.

También Mina me había enseñado a cocinar y de vez en cuando la ayudaba, pero lo que mas me había sorprendido era que gracias a ella supe que tenia el don de dibujar.

En mi cuarto estaba todo repleto de dibujos y en mi escritorio un par de lapices, carboncillos y pinceles. Era mi pasión.

Y sobre mi dieta siendo lobo, puagh... Henry tenia razón, por mas que no quería comer a personas era inevitable,

así que nos dirigíamos hacia alguna ciudad y atacábamos a asesinos, violadores y demás escoria.

Sam y yo aprendimos a transformarnos a nuestra voluntad ya que en nuestros primeros meses nos transformábamos de la nada y

andábamos causando destrozos por toda la casa.

Un día estaba pintando en mi cuarto hasta que alguien llamo a mi puerta.

"Paul, vimos a un cara pálida cerca de Forks, baja de inmediato".- Exclamo David y escuche sus rápidos pasos bajando la escalera.

Yo lo imite y sali por la puerta trasera mientras observaba a todos convertidos en lobos.

Me transforme en lobo rápidamente y nos dirigimos corriendo mientras David nos enviaba una imagen de en donde se había encontrado al frió.

Llegamos a la parte donde el bosque se acercaba con las viviendas de Fork y la luna llena se notaba mas.

Vi como una niña de unos 4 años estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados en una especie de trance.

Tenia los labios morados y su pequeña nariz estaba roja a causa del frió.

Derrepente se paro en medio y abrió los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Miro hacia todas direcciones pero no noto que el frió se acercaba a ella.

"Hola mi pequeña Angela".-Le escuche decir, a lo que yo no pude evitar gruñir y note la mirada desaprovatoria de Henry

"Quien es usted?".-Pregunto titiritando.

"Eso no importa mas, querida. Todo estará bien ahora, así que te pido que quites esa hermosa cabellera tuya y me muestres tu cuello..."

Percibí el miedo de la niña y note que empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia atrás mientras el frió sonreía mas y seguía cada uno de sus pasos.

El cara pálida parecio hartarse de eso y la agarro fuertemente inmovilizándola con los brazos.

"Esto te va a doler solo un poco".- Escuche decir

Ella cerro fuertemente sus ojos pero note como Rashka salia de entro los arboles y mordía fuertemente el brazo del frió.

Henry gruño furiosamente al ver como Rashka olfateaba el cuello de la niña para después morderla en la muñeca.

La niña grito fuertemente y Henry nos dio la señal, asi que salimos de entre los arboles y note como 2 fríos se reunían con el anterior

Rashka la soltó y se dirigió con nosotros y se iniciaba una batalla campal entre lobos y vampiros.

Dirigí una mirada rápida hacia Henry y recibí un asentimiento.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella y me transformaba en humano, la cargue y fui corriendo hasta su casa.

Note como sus ojos me miraban y derrepente todo cambio, sentí que lo único que me importaba era ella, cuidarla.

Deje a la niña en el pórtico y toque repetidamente la puerta.

Le dedique una ultima mirada y me volví a transformar.

Me dirigí hacia el bosque y note un dolor inexplicable en todo mi ser mientras mas me alejaba de ella.

Me reuní con los demás y note que ya habían acabado con los fríos mientras volvía a ser humano, pero esta vez me dolió como en los primeros meses.

Caí sobre mis rodillas y Mina se acerco a mi.

"Paul, estas bien?"

"Ha imprimado".-Escuche decir a David.

"¿Imprimado?"

"No podemos quedarnos aquí".- Henry saco el encendedor que tenia en el pantalón ahora enredado en su tobillo, lo prendió y quemo los restos de los caras pálidas.

Todos nos vestimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la casa corriendo.

Llegamos a la casa inmediatamente y nos quedamos en la sala.

"Has imprimado Paul".- Repitió de nuevo David.

"¿Que es eso?".- Pregunte confundido.

"Te has enamorado!".- Dijo Mina con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Que?"

"Que te has ena.."

"Si te escuche, pero ¿Porque?"

"No tienes opción, nadie lo puede controlar"

"Amm.. estoy muy agotado, me voy a mi cuarto"

Subí las escaleras confuso por lo que acababa de pasarme y en el instante en el que entre a mi cuarto,

tome mi libreta y empece a dibujarla

...O...

Desperté y escuche una serie de gritos que parecían proceder de la sala.

Baje las escaleras para escuchar y note que Henry estaba regañando a Rashka por lo que había sucedido ayer.

Por haber mordido a la niña.. a ella.

Rashka pareció haber notado mi presencia y dirigió su mirada hacia mi mientras sonreía.

Gruñí y me dirigí al pequeño gimnasio que David y yo habíamos construido.

Me acerque al costal y empece a pegarle repetidas veces para calmar mi enojo, pero era imposible.

Sentí que tenia que volver a verla.

Después de 15 minutos de haber "entrenado", subí al cuarto de baño y me duche.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me cambie.

Le di un pequeño vistazo al dibujo de ella que reposaba en mi cuarto aun sin terminar.

Baje las escaleras para después dirigirme a la puerta de atrás hasta que...-"Paul! Te estaba buscando, me ayudaras a hacer el

desayuno, verdad?".-Dijo Mina.

"Emmm, yo... lo siento Mins, pero iba de salida"

"Oh.. la vas a ver, verdad?"

Asentí.

Ella solo sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo.

Salí por la puerta de atrás y me desnude rápidamente para después acomodar mi ropa en el porche y convertirme en lobo.

Corrí hacia la casa de ella y me quede a mirar su casa desde lejos.

Note como en mi interior se calmaba ese dolor y VI como ella estaba sentada enfrente de una ventana.

Parecía que había sufrido un resfriado ya que tenia su nariz roja y estaba cubierta con una enorme manta.

La seguí mirando hasta que entro su madre y la saco de allí.

Regrese a la casa y al llegar me transforme en humano y me puse mi ropa.

Entre a la casa y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de Mina.

Por fortuna ella estaba allí, leyendo una revista de chicas.-"Mins, te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro Paul"

"¿Tu nunca haz imprimado?"

"Imprime... una vez, pero de forma incompleta"

"¿Incompleta? a que te refieres?"

"Imprime en David pero para que sea una imprimación completa tiene que ser cuando los 2 lados estén listos y eso fue hace

algunos años."

"Pero yo tampoco estoy listo, y creo que ella tampoco lo esta, no puede estarlo, es una niña."

"Tal vez, cuando es una imprimación completa es como si nada en este mundo te importara, nada mas que..."

"Ella".-Complete.

"Exacto"

"Pero Mina, yo no me siento asi, bueno en cierta parte si pero... es difícil de explicar"

"Tomatelo con calma Paul"

...O...

Pasaron 4 años y visitarla se había vuelto una rutina, y mas cuando era primavera, cuando transformarse era mas difícil y doloroso.

Veía como sus padres la dejaban en el colegio, cuando la llevaban al parque o simplemente cuando ella se quedaba sentada en

su columpio balanceándose lentamente.

Ahora que Sam y yo teníamos 19 y 16 respectivamente, teníamos cuerpo de un humano de 22 años.

Según Henry, a quien cada vez lo veíamos menos, en poco tiempo dejaríamos de crecer.

Y Rashka... seguía siendo Rashka, siempre en su cuarto encerrado y solo lo veía cuando era el tiempo de eliminar a los fríos de la

zona hasta que un día se marcho sin mas.

Un día después del la cena, me toco el perímetro de Forks junto con Sam y a Mina y David el de la reserva.

Así que pusimos manos a la obra inmediatamente con dirección de David, ya que Henry se había ido de viaje el día anterior en

busca de mas hombres lobo.

Sam y yo trotábamos en forma de lobo mientras recibí una pregunta de Sam.

"¿Como te sientes respecto todo esto?"

"¿Todo esto?"

"Me refiero a esto, a ser lobos. Nunca hemos platicado de eso"

"Mmm... ya me acostumbre, sabes. Ya me hice la idea de que soy un animal y un asesino y que eso no cambiara nunca"

"¿Porque piensas así?"

"Míranos, si no fuéramos hombres lobo estaríamos en Port Angeles, saliendo con chicas, divirtiéndonos, sin responsabilidades"

Sam gruño y ya no pensó en nada.

Estábamos cerca de la casa de ella y me llego un aroma peculiar, un aroma a lobo...

"Sam, espera. ¿Hueles eso?"

Vi como Sam lobo daba un respiro hondo y me miraba con sus ojos lupinos.

"Lobos"

Aceleramos nuestro paso y enseguida nos encontramos enfrente de la parte trasera de su casa, donde acostumbraba verla.

Estaba en su columpio balanceándose lentamente con la vista hacia el cielo y escuche una serie de gruñidos.

"Lobos".-Repetí.

Vi como bajaba del columpio y se dirigía al bosque.

Sam y yo compartimos una mirada y fuimos corriendo hacia la reserva.

Nunca habíamos corrido tan rápido.

Los encontramos jugueteando y pensé.- "Lobos, cerca de Forks. 6 en total alimentándose"

Note como una loba de color blanco aperlado se tensaba y rápidamente retomamos la carrera

Regresamos rápidamente y note el olor de ella, quien estaba mas adentrada al bosque.

Olfatee hondo y olí sangre.. sangre combinada con olor a lobo.

Los 4 nos escondimos entre los arboles y note que entre los lobos se encontraba Rashka.

Mire a David para que nos diera la orden de atacar pero lo único que pude ver es que estaba muy impactado.

Regrese la mirada a la escena y los 6 lobos se abalanzaron contra ella y empezaron a tironearla de la ropa.

Vi a Rashka rasgar ferozmente su abrigo afelpado con todo y su blusa.

La mordió... la había mordido, a ella.

Empece a temblar y David al notar esto nos dio la dirección de acabar con ellos

Me acerque a Rashka y trate de morderlo en la yugular, tal y como el me había enseñado. Gran error.

Esquivo rápidamente mi ataque pero yo lo seguí atacando a diestra y siniestra.

Sentí como me mordía una pata delantera por lo que aullé de dolor.

Empece a hacer mis movimientos mas frenéticos hasta que al fin le pude morder la yugular.

Trato de soltarse de mi agarre pero yo lo prense aun mas fuerte. Dejo de pelear y supe que había muerto.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que 2 lobos estaban contra Mina por lo que me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella.

Repetí el proceso anterior y acabe con uno mientras Mins lo hacia con el otro.

3 lobos menos.

Mina se fue a ayudar a David que llevaba 2 lobos en su lomo y yo me acerque a Sam ya que estaba peleando con un lobo muy

robusto.

Entre los 2 acabamos con el y Mina y David hicieron lo mismo con los 2.

Nos transformamos en humanos y empezamos a apilar sus cuerpos.

Empezamos a hacer un hoyo en la tierra y cuando vimos que era lo bastante profundo, metimos a los lobos alli.

David les prendió fuego y después de un rato, los cubrimos con la misma tierra del hoyo.

Escuche el tenue latido de ella por lo que me acerque rápidamente y vi la enorme herida que tenia en su costado.

Maldito hijo de perra.

La cargue delicadamente para no lastimarla y le quite el cabello de la cara... se veía hermosa, tan malditamente hermosa que

hasta dolía.

Note 3 pares de ojos sobre mi y los mire.

Mina con su sonrisa siempre dulce.

David con su enorme sonrisa y Sam... con su sonrisa amable y reconfortante.

Fui trotando cuidadosamente para no despertarla y mas para no lastimarla.

Escuche y note las sirenas de varias patrullas y seria poner en peligro a la manada si me acercaba mas.

Aparte estaba desnudo.

Sentí como se movía suavemente en mis brazos por lo que decidí dejarla en la tierra.

Me escondí atrás de unos arbusto para que no viera mi desnudes y derrepente se paro lentamente mientras se sujetaba

fuertemente la herida.

Note que caminaba con gran esfuerzo y sentí como sus ojos se encontraban con los míos.

Sentí como corrían los segundos lentamente cada vez que la miraba.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad le di la espalda y me marche corriendo hacia la casa.

Llegue a la casa y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Baje y note que Mina me había dejado una reconfortante taza de te caliente.

La tome a pequeños sorbos y me quede en la cocina sentado, tomando te y con una sonrisa en mi cara.

...O...

**Actualidad**

Después de un tiempo Henry nos dejo.

Nos dejo una carta donde explicaba el motivo.

Pugh.. como si no tuviéramos bastantes problemas.

Nos encomendó la tarea a Sam y a mi de que regresáramos a la reserva y de que buscáramos a los mas aptos para

transformarlos en lobos.

Esa no iba a hacer una tarea fácil. Mucho menos para mi.

Dejar mis cosas, mis dibujos en aquella casa, donde realmente tenia mi familia, a una nueva donde solo vivíamos Sam y yo.

Nos hicimos "amigos" de algunos chicos de la reserva y al parecer estaban enterados de lo que eran los fríos y nosotros.

"Gracias por adelantarnos el trabajo".- Pense aliviado.

Pero lo peor fue cuando llegaron los Cullens.

David nos explico que teníamos un tratado con ellos desde hace unas cuantas décadas por lo que no podían entrar a la reserva.

Y lo mejor... era que siempre veía a mi Ángel.

Siempre la acompañaba a la escuela y la veía por los pasillos de esta.

Y algunas veces la veía en su cuarto... cambiándose, desnuda.

Si que era un acosador de mierda.

Pero aunque no estaba enamorado de ella trataba de salir con otras chicas pero ella siempre venia a mi memoria.

Puagh.. Hasta empece a tener mala reputación en Port Angeles para ver si la imprimación seguía incompleta.

Y si que lo estaba.

Un día mientras la veía por los pasillos, por fin se dio cuenta que la miraba y hasta paro de caminar.

La mire por varios minutos y hasta le dedique una sonrisa para después marcharme.

Vi de reojo como se sonrosaba y como sus amigas regresaban por ella.

También vi a las Cullens... malditas frías.

Literalmente.

Después de verla salir de clases regrese a la reserva a comer algo rápidamente y note que Sam se había ido con su novia... Leah.

Me alegraba tanto que no estuvieran en la casa por que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para tener sexo y escuchar los

alaridos de Leah era algo que definitivamente no quería oír.

Acabe de comer y fui a la casa de ella.

Empece a correr atravez del bosque y aspire hondo.

Sus padres y sus hermanos no estaban.

Vi como entraba a su con un sándwich en su mano y su mochila en la otra.

Se sentó en su pequeño escritorio y vi como sacaba un enorme libro de su mochila y comenzaba a hacer su tarea.

Después de un rato empezó a cabecear hasta el punto de quedarse dormida.

"Eres un enfermo Paul".-Pensé.

Trote un poco y pude saltar hasta su ventana.

Note que no tenia seguro asi que la abrí lentamente para no hacer ruido y entre en ella.

La cerré y la tome en mis brazos.

La acosté en su cama y le quite el cabello de la cara.

Jale la silla que tenia enfrente del escritorio y me senté enfrente de su cama a observarla.

Empece a analizarla detalladamente, sus delgadas cejas, las pequeñas pecas en su respingada nariz, sus mejillas rosadas por naturaleza y sus labios delgados pero rellenos.

Me quede mirando sus labios unos instantes y me acerque lentamente a ellos.

Pude sentir su suave aliento y derrepente...

"¿Quien eres?".-Dijo.

...O...

*"_Di.. disculpa, sabe..es donde esta el sa..alon G14?_"

El salon G14 esta basado en la pelicula de Chicas Pesadas xD

¡Oh por Dios!

Nunca en toda mi vida habia escrito un capitulo tan largo xD hahaha.

ACLARACIÓN: Al final no me gusto Carlie Cassey asi que mi NUEVA Angela sera... Gabriella Wilde!

Siento que encaja muchisimo mas que Carlie, aparte de que esta hermosa *-* (xD)

ACLARACIÓN 2: Paul no esta 100% imprimado de Angela, por el momento no. Solo siente la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla

mas no amarla y reclamarla como suya etc etc xD

En fin.. espero sus reviews, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR! *se pone de rodillas*

Espero que les halla gustado y si no.. dejen un review! porfavor (xD)

PD:

En mi profile esta la primera imagen del fic hecha por mi .

¡¿Apoco no es hermosa?!

B Y E!


	3. Capitulo 3 Beautiful Dangerous

**Capitulo No. 3 **"_Beautiful Dangerous_"

"... I'm in love with all your danger, danger  
We can live forever  
I can be your naked angel, angel"

- Fergie ft. Slash

* * *

**Angela's POV**

Pude sentir como alguien me levantaba de mi silla y me acostaba en mi cama

Sentí su mano rozar mi cara.. wow, parecía que estaba en llamas.

Pasaron unos minutos y pensé que el intruso se había marchado pero note como se acercaba a mi.

Note su suave aliento contra mis labios y de repente...

"¿Quien eres?".- Pregunte.

Seguía sin abrir los ojos.

"Alguien". Me estremecí ante su voz grave..

"¿Como te llamas?"

Se quedo unos minutos callado.

"¿Como entraste?"

"Entre por la ventana"

"Emm... Me harás algo malo?"

"Solo si tu quieres..."

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi.

Era el, mi eterno salvador.

"Eres tu"

"Soy yo"

Me senté en mi cama para quedar de frente con el.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente mientras extendía mi mano hacia su rostro.

Con las yemas de mis dedos toque su mejilla y cerro los ojos.

Estaba igual de caliente que su mano.

Lo empecé a analizar...

Aquellas cejas definidas, sus ojos almendrados , nariz recta y sus labios...

"¿Me harás algo malo?".- Pregunto.

Sonreí.

"¿Quien eres?".- Repetí mi pregunta anterior.

Abrió los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

"Un extraño".

"No... no puedes ser un extraño. Siempre te veo, siempre te siento a mi lado"

"¿Haz soñado conmigo?".- Pregunto.

"Siempre"

Coloque mi otra mano en su rostro y el hizo lo mismo con sus dos manos.

Me acerque lentamente a el con mis labios un poco entreabiertos...

Estuve a punto de probar sus labios hasta que sonó mi celular.

Lo tome rápidamente y vi en la pantalla que era Harley llamando.

El se paro y vi como se dirigía hacia la ventana, salto por ella después de mirarme por ultima vez.

Era tanto la insistencia del celular que después de un rato conteste.

"¿Hola? Angie ¿Estas bien? ¿Angie?"

"Emm... Hola Harley ¿Que paso?"

"¿Vas a venir a mi casa, verdad?"

"Si claro ya voy para allá"

"Aquí te espero, te tengo una sorpresita"

"Enseguida llego"

Guarde mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y tome las llaves de mi auto.

Pase un pensativo camino en la carretera escuchando mi disco de The Cranberries.

Recordaba su rostro, su perfecto y fuerte rostro.

Llegue rápidamente ya que la carretera estaba literalmente sola.

Baje del auto y toque en la puerta hasta que se abrió.

"Hola, Angie! ¿Como estas?".- Pregunto Leon, el hermano mayor de Harley,

mientras me levantaba del suelo y me hacia girar.

"Leon! Me mareas!"

Soltó una carcajada y me dejo en el piso.

"Supongo que vienes a ver a Harley, verdad?".- Asentí.

"Bueno mi querido Ángel, ella se encuentra en su dormitorio"

"Hasta luego Leon".- Me despedí con la mano mientras subí las escaleras.

Sentí como tomo mi mano ligeramente y me volteaba hacia el.

"Hasta luego, Angie".- Dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Me sonrose y retome mi camino hacia el cuarto de Harley.

Toque en su puerta color rosa y ella respondió con un "Adelante!"

Pase y vi a Harley añadir fotos nuevas al enorme álbum que su madre antes de morir le había regalado.

"Hola Angie! Ven, siéntate".- Dijo mientras me hacia un hueco en su cama.

Harley se paro y empezó a rebuscar entre su closet hasta que por fin pareció haber encontrado algo.

Era un pequeño álbum de fotos que al parecer ella había hecho.

Me lo entrego con una enorme sonrisa

"Ábrelo!"

La obedecí y... Oh por Dios.

El álbum estaba abarrotado de sus fotos, fotos de mi lobo.

"Hace algunas semanas empecé a notar como siempre que aparecía este lobo en mis fotos,

lo mirabas por varios minutos"

Me había quedado sin habla.

"Angie, te gusto?"

"Harley, es hermoso! Me encanto! Muchísimas gracias amiga".- Dije mientras la abrazaba.

Harley solo sonrió y bajamos a su cocina a tomar un chocolate caliente.

Hablamos sobre nuestra siguiente rutina de porras pero no me podía concentrar, mi mente se sentía invadida

por el. Llego el momento de irme y tome el álbum que me había regalado.

Nos despedimos y escuche el sonoro "Adiós!" de Leon.

Estaba a medio camino de mi casa y me pareció ver algo en la carretera, del lado del bosque.

Frene despacio y vi a Edward.

Edward se encontraba encima de una mujer.

Aun con la ventana cerrada del auto pude escuchar un grito perturbador.

Edward volteo rápidamente hacia mi y vi que su boca estaba totalmente de sangre. Me sonrió mientras se

daba media vuelta y se marchaba en pocos segundos.

Presa del miedo baje de mi auto y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque. Sentí las ramas crujir mientras

me acercaba más a la mujer.

Note que respiraba levemente y al acercarme más vi que estaba completamente pálida.

Me arrodille a su lado y voltee su cuello lentamente para checar su herida.

Era una horrorosa cicatriz en forma de media luna y la sangre aun brotaba de ella.

Puse mi mano para tratar de controlar la hemorragia pero me sobresalte al sentirla tan fría.

Pude ver como su pecho empezaba a quedarse estático mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Estaba muerta.

Sentí como las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos mientras me quitaba mi suéter y lo ponía encima de su cuerpo.

Subí al auto y retome el camino de regreso.

Aparque mi auto en la entrada y suspire al darme cuenta de que no había nadie en casa todavía.

Tome mi álbum y lo primero que hice después de entrar a la casa fue dejar el álbum en mi cama

para después dirigirme al baño.

Observe mi reflejo a través del espejo y vi mis ojos un poco rojos después de llorar.

Sentí mis manos pegajosas y note que estaban cubiertas de sangre

Me desnude rápidamente y entre a mi regadera.

Empecé a refregarme fuertemente con mi body wash hasta que sentí que mi piel ardía.

Vi como la sangre empezaba a desaparecer.

Salí del baño con la toalla alrededor de mi torso.

Me cambie rápidamente y me dispuse a dormir.

…o…

Desperté con mi frente llena de sudor.

Aquella pesadilla empezaba a surgir de nuevo.

Cheque la hora en mi celular y solté un suspiro al ver que eran solo las 4:34 de la mañana.

Tome el álbum que se encontraba en mi escritorio y lo empecé a hojear detenidamente.

Solo el hacia que las pesadillas pararan, el y sus ojos color café.

Pero aun no se me podía borrar la imagen de aquella mujer. Con tan solo recordar su piel helada se me

erizaba la piel.

Empecé a sentir miedo.

¿Que pasaría cuando viera a Edward?

Quería que no llegara el momento de ir a la escuela pero el tiempo seguía pasando… 5:10 de la mañana.

Baje a la cocina y me dispuse a hacer un desayuno elaborado para todos.

Empecé a sacar huevos, harina, mantequilla y leche para hacer unos hot cakes a los cuales les puse mucho esmero.

Escuche los suaves pasos de mi madre bajando las escaleras.

"Angela ¿Por qué esas levantada tan temprano hija?"

"No podía dormir mamá así que les hice el desayuno"

"Gracias hija".- Dijo mientras me besaba mi frente.- "Pero yo me encargo ahora de eso, tu vete a cambiar para que llegues temprano"

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y subí a mi cuarto.

Tarde lo mas que pude en preparar mi ropa y en cambiarme lentamente.

Cheque la hora en mi celular y ya era momento de partir.

Guarde mi libro de Trigonometría en mi mochila y mi celular en la bolsa de mi suéter.

Tome mi mochila y me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina para despedirme de mis hermanos y mis papás.

"Muchas gracias por el desayuno Angie".- Escuche decir a Isaac mientras salía de la casa.

Empecé a conducir hacia la escuela mientras sentía como ese miedo crecía en mi.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré con Bella saliendo de su camioneta así que me estacione a su lado y la salude.

Emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el salón G14 para nuestra clase de Biología y cada vez estaba mas nerviosa.

Estábamos a punto de cruzar la puerta y suspire de alivio al notar que no estaba Edward.

Me dirigí a mi mesa con Harley y me dedico un efusivo saludo.

Pasaron las horas y Edward nunca llego a clases, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que los otros Cullens si se encontraban en la cafetería como era usual.

…o…

Paso una semana sin noticias de Edward ni de mi lobo.

Pero todavía seguía teniendo esa pesadilla que me atormentaba.

Ya hasta me había acostumbrado a hacer el desayuno todos los días y justo cuando pensé que este día seria igual que los otros todo cambio.

Allí estaba Edward, sentado en el lugar asignado por el Sr. Banner.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi lugar y el profesor empezó la clase.

Nos paso varias laminillas y el microscopio y nos indico que teníamos que identificar las fases de la mitosis.

Harley y yo empezamos inmediatamente con lo nuestro y note que Edward y Bella hacían lo mismo.

Termino la clase y las únicas parejas que lo hicimos bien fuimos Harley, Bella, Edward y yo.

Nos dirigimos hacia las siguientes clases y empezó a nevar.

Llego la hora de la cafetería y Mike y Eric planeaban hacer una batalla campal de guerra de nieva.

Terminaron las clases y nos dirigimos todos hacia el estacionamiento.

Nos despedimos y estaba apunto de subir a mi auto cuando escuche un fuerte chirrido.

Dirigí la mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido y no pude evitar soltar un grito al ver que la camioneta de

Tyler se iba a estrellar contra Bella, pero todo pareció muy lento cuando Edward se acerco y se interpuso entre Bella y la camioneta.

Me pareció ver que paraba la camioneta con su hombro y después de varios minutos todos nos acercamos a la escena.

Note la gran abolladura que se veía en la camioneta y escuche a varias personas llamar a los paramédicos.

Llegaron rápidamente y pusieron a Tyler en una camilla y Bella se subió a la ambulancia con ayuda del Sr. Banner.

La ambulancia se marcho y la mitad del alumnado nos dirigimos también al hospital.

Después de varios minutos Bella salio sana y salva pero note que estaba enojada.

Vi a Edward salir después de ella y también se veía enojado.

Me miro violentamente y salio del hospital lo mas rápido que pudo.

Después de ese incidente todos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas.

…o…

Paso cerca de un mes.

Un mes sin ver a mi lobo y a el.

Y las cosas con Edward habían empeorado.

Bella se empezaba a sentar con el en el receso y lo peor eran sus miradas.

"Si las miradas mataran…" Ya estaría muerta. Y aquellas sonrisas burlonas.

Este día tenia un mal presentimiento.

Me alegre un poco al no ver el auto de Edward en el estacionamiento así que me dirigí a Biología con menos nerviosismo.

El Sr. Banner entro con varias cajas y las dejo caer en la mesa de Mike e indico que se distribuyeran las cosas de las cajas.

El Sr. Banner se puso unos guantes de goma y comprendí mi mal presentimiento.

Sangre.

Empezó a explicar lo que debíamos hacer y sentí como unas pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a deslizarse por mi frente.

Tomo el dedo de Mike y súbitamente lo pincho con una micro-lanceta, procedió a hacer lo de mas y dio la orden de hacer lo mismo.

Harley tomo sin preámbulos su material y rápidamente se pincho el dedo.

Sentí escalofríos al ver la escena y note que Bella tampoco la estaba pasando bien.

Hablo con el profesor Banner y Mike la llevo a la enfermería.

"Señorita Weber ¿Necesita ayuda con el procedimiento?".- Dijo en Sr. Banner.

Hizo que saltara de mi asiento y Harley me miro.- "¿Estas bien amiga?¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"N-no, estoy bien"

"Estas muy pálida"

"No pasa nada Señorita Weber, es solo un pinchazo". Sentí como tomaba mi dedo anular y trate de retirarlo rápidamente.

"Vamos amiga, no duele nadita"

Mi respiración se empezó a agitar mientras veía al Sr. Banner acercar la micro-lanceta hacia mi dedo.

Sentí el pinchazo y al ver la sangre todo se desvaneció.

…o…

"Angie! Estas despierta".-Exclamo Harley con su cara visiblemente preocupada.

Observe a mi alrededor y vi a todos mis compañero alrededor mío.

Sentí como varias manos me ayudaron a parar.

"¿Cómo se siente Señorita Weber?"

"Mareada"

"¿Por qué no me dijo que tenia Hemofobia*?"

"Y-yo no lo sabia"

"Chicos, se acabo la clase".-Dijo el Sr. Banner

"Amiga ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?"

"No Harley, solo me encuentro un poco mareada".-Intente sonreírle para que no se preocupara.

Caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase y todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta la hora del receso.

Edward ya había llegado a la escuela y se encontraba sentado en frente de Bella.

De repente se me vino a la mente aquella imagen. Edward con la mujer. Aquella marca en su cuello.

Me miro y me guiño el ojo.

Baje rápidamente la mirada. Me aterraba Edward Cullen.

"Ey! Ángela ¿Nos estas escuchando?".-Pregunto Ben

"Emm.. lo siento ¿Qué me dijeron?"

"Estamos organizando una excursión a La Push en tres días, obviamente iras ¿Verdad?"

"Si, claro que iré"

La Push, uno de mis lugares favoritos desde niña.

"Si amiga! Y después podemos hacer una pijamada en mi casa!".- Exclamo una emocionada Harley.

Terminaron las clases y me dirigí a mi casa.

Note que mis padres estaban en casa así que lo primero que hice al entra fue saludarlos.

"Hola papá ¿Y los gemelos?"

"Están en su practica de Futbol cariño".-Respondió mi padre con una sonrisa

"Oh que bien, bueno… les quería pedir permiso"

"¿Para que mi Ángel?".-Pregunto mi mamá

"Mis compañeros y yo estamos organizando una excursión a La Push"

"Que bien cariño ¿Cuando?"

"En tres días ¿Puedo ir?"

"Claro hija"

"Y también me quedare a dormir con Harley"

"Perfecto hija, tu padre y yo iremos a visitar a tus tíos de Florida el fin de semana y tus hermanos se quedaran con unos amigos también"

"Perfecto, subiré a mi cuarto a hacer mi tarea".- Les dedique una sonrisa a mis padres mientras salía de la cocina.

Termine rápidamente la tarea y me dispuse a ver el álbum de fotos de mi lobo.

Sentía algo familiar respecto a los lobos y La Push.

Solo podía esperar a que pasaran los tres días.

…o…

Por fin había llegado el día de la excursión.

Prepare meticulosamente mi ropa e hice pequeñas ondas en mi larga cabellera.

Presentía que este día seria maravilloso.

Me vestí con mis jeans favoritos y con una blusa un poco holgada.

Me puse un poco de mascara de pestañas y un lipstick color durazno.

Mis papás habían partido esa misma mañana y los gemelos el día anterior.

Prepare todas mis cosas y las metí en una pequeña mochila.

Checando que todo estuviera listo salí de mi casa y me dirigí a casa de Harley.

Harley me esperaba ansiosa en la entrada de su casa con un enorme cobertor debajo de su mano.

"Haremos una fogata!".-Exclamo Harley

Sentí como aumentaba mi emoción.

Harley se subió al auto y nos dirigimos a la tienda del papá de Mike.

Empezamos a cantar fuertemente en el camino hasta que llegamos al punto de reunión.

Se podían ver varios autos y a todas las personas listas para partir.

Bella había llegado con Jessica así que se fue de ida con ella.

Se empezaron a llenar los autos y una ves todos listos nos dirigimos a La Push.

Eran cerca de 25 km los que teníamos que recorrer para llegar a La Push.

Después de 45 minutos pude divisar la playa cerca de La Push. Aquella playa en forma de media luna coronada con espuma blanca y mar con colores grises.

Aquellos enormes acantilados que al verlos se me erizaba la piel de miedo.

Nos estacionamos alrededor de la playa y bajamos todas nuestras cosas.

Varias personas empezaron a poner sus cobertores en la arena mientras los hombres y Bella se disponían a buscar ramas para la fogata.

Harley, Jessica, Lauren y yo empezamos a hacer un circulo de piedras para la fogata hasta que escuche una voz, una voz familiar.

"Hola chicas ¿Necesitan ayuda?"

Volteé rápidamente mi cara y me encontré con el.

* * *

*Hemofobia= Miedo a la sangre.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!

Si fue asi comente y si no tambien ;D

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
